Ballroom Bickering, and an Implausible Enchantment
by SwacAddict
Summary: Mr. Codor's annual benifit party is a ball this year, and he requires all of the teens at Condor Studios to take ballroom dance lessons. Dance partners are assigned randomly. Guess who Sonny gets "randomly" assigned to. Channy, channy. Rated for safety.
1. Partner Problems

_**A/N:** Okay, guys. Here is my second multi chapter. I_ _**really **hope this idea hasn't been used yet. It just came to me when I was supposed to be sleeping. Haha. Anyway, enjoy! _

_**Chapter 1: Problem Partners**_

"Will the cast of _So Random!_ please report to my office immediately?" Marshall's voice boomed though the intercom. Sonny, Tawni, and Zora turned their heads in Nico and Grady's direction.

"What did you dimwits do this time?" Zora accused, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nico defended as he threw his hands up. "We didn't do _anything _this time."

"Yeah, we swear," Grad jumped in.

"Well, then what could Marshall want? He sounded upset," Sonny observed.

"Hey!" Tawni exclaimed sarcastically. "Here's an idea: Why don't we do what he said and meet him in his office so we can find out?!"

And with that, the comedians followed Tawni out of the prop house.

------

"As you kids may know, every year Mr. Condor hosts a benefit party for the local children's shelter. He likes to do different themes. The past couple years, the party has been a luau, so he decided it was about time to shake things up again," Marshall informed the five teens, who finally began to relax, realizing they weren't in trouble.

"Ooooh! What's the theme this year, Marshall? I bet Mr. Condor finally considered my genius suggestion: "Tawni Town"! Tawni squealed, clapping her hands.

"Actually, it's going to be a ball- with fancy dresses, tuxes, all that jazz," Marshall replied.

"Oh, a ball?" Sonny gushed. That sounds so lovely…and romantic!"

Her cast mates rolled their eyes.

"What?" Sonny questioned innocently. "It will be fun. We get to get all dressed up, dance…"

"Which is my main reason for this meeting," Marshall cut in.

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora turned their attention back to Marshall.

"Mr. Condor wants to make sure everybody know the waltz because they will be required to participate in it- the final dance of the evening. Therefore, he is making all of the kids here at the studio take ballroom dance classes," Marshall squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for a tantrum from the _So Random!_ stars.

"WHAT?!" they cried in unison. There it was. And the little outburst was followed by "But Marshall!" and "Do we have to?! Come on!"

"Now, now kids!" Marshall yelped over their whining, which slowly faded out. "It won't be that bad…just a couple hours every day this week."  
The cast members groaned one more. _Two _whole hours for_ five_ days? Of _waltzing_?

"Well, maybe it will be kind of cool," Sonny suggested optimistically. "Who will our dance partners be?"

"Mr. Condor assigned them randomly on his computer, using the attendance list," Marshall explained. "The list will be posted in one of the hallways after lunch."

After a few more questions and complaining, all five kids sauntered out of Marshall's office, chatting about the big event.

------

Chad Dylan Cooper rolled his eyes as he strutted into the commissary. He could not believe that _he_ had to take a ballroom dance class; That was a whole ten hours of his life he would never get back. Besides, Chad and his _Mackenzie Falls_ cast mates had already taken lessons for the winter formal episode they shot the previous season. He was practically a pro. _Oh, well. Maybe I'll get lucky and my partner will be smoking hot; Then I can blow her away with my amazing skills._

A smile danced upon Chad's lips when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a big smile and bouncy brunette curls come up behind him in the lunch line. Chad forced his grin into a scowl. "Sonny," he said curtly, glancing at her.

"Chad," she hastened with a grimace, then turned her attention back to her cast mates.

Chad chuckled inside his head. _Man, she hates me._ He loved messing with Sonny. Sure she was a Random, and sometimes annoyingly bubbly and naïve, but she could dish whatever he threw in her face right back. Sonny kept things interesting; She was a challenge, and Chad _loved_ challenges- especially as stupidly cute as her. He'd never admit it, but he secretly liked Sonny. Just as a friend, of course…

Right?

Either way, she drove Chad crazy, but he didn't _always_ mind.

------

"Since we _must_ participate in this little ball, you and I are going shopping this week to pick out dresses," Tawni told Sonny as she took a small bite of her "Meatball Monday" sandwich.

"Okay," Sonny agreed with a grin. She was glad she and Tawni were finally becoming close.

"ATTENTION please," a woman's voice rang thought the loud speaker. The commissary immediately fell silent. "The list of ballroom dance partners has now been posted in the front hallway of Studio A."

As if on cue, every teenager deserted their lunch, racing over to the main studio with hopes that they'd be paired up with their crush, or at least someone they knew.

------

"Oooh, I hope my partner is one of those teen gladiator hunks!" Tawni yelled over the massive crowd of people she and Sonny stood behind. They were waiting until everyone cleared out to check the list.

"I just hope I get someone nice…and patient," Sonny said anxiously. "I've never done the waltz before, so I'll need _a lot_ of practice."

Before they knew it, the hallway was abandoned, with the exception of Tawni and Sonny.

"Come _on_!" Tawni urged, pulling on Sonny's arm in effort to drag her forward. "Everybody's gone."

Tawni stepped up first and ran her finger down the list, stopping at her name. Then she turned around to face Sonny with an extremely puzzled look on her face. "Do you know anyone named Josh Winters?"

Sonny pondered her question briefly. Her smile transformed into a sympathetic frown, knowing Tawni wouldn't be very pleased when she realized who this Josh person was.

"Well," Sonny began. "I only know of one Josh around here…"

Tawni's eyes widened in sudden realization. "The _mail_ boy? Great, and he's not even an actor! How the heck did he get invited to the banquet to begin with?!"

Sonny simply shrugged and stepped past Tawni, glancing at the list. "Sonny Monroe…" she muttered as she found her name. She guided her finger along the line to see which name matched up with hers. "Ah! Here! My partner is…Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny turned to back to her friend, a satisfied smile on her face.

Then, the truth of what she'd just said hit.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER?!" Sonny repeated. But this time, it was a scream.

------

Chad poked his head out of his dressing room. No one was there. Weird. He could've sworn he'd heard someone scream "CHAD DYLAN COOPER?!" down the hallway. _Probably just another crazed fan sneaking into the studio_, he figured. Chad glanced at his watch; Dress rehearsal in 15 minutes. That should give him plenty of time to check out the list to see who his dance partner was for this stupid "ball".

As Chad waltzed down the hallway, he noticed Sonny storm past him. _She_ didn't see him though She was too wrapped up in a rambling, heated discussion with Tawni- but Sonny was doing most of the talking. The only words Chad made out as she passed him were something like "Him! Of ALL people!"

When Chad arrived at the list, he smirked at the name that was matched up with his. So _that's _why Sonny was freaking out. Maybe it was time to pay her a quick little visit.

_This should be fun_, Chad thought, making his way to _So Random!_'s section.

------

"I _cannot_ believe this!" Sonny pouted, as she plopped down on the couch in the prop house, her arms folded across her chest.

"At least _you_ didn't get the mail boy!" Tawni whined.

"Knock, knock," an obnoxious voice sang from the doorway.

Sonny grazed it with her eyes before muttering, "Go away, Chad."

"Hey, now," he objected. "Sonny, if we're going to be dance partners, we better start getting along."

She glared up at him. She knew he wasn't being sincere; He was mocking her.

Still, Sonny sighed, giving in to her nice-girl side. "You're right, the last thing we need to do is make fools out of ourselves."

"Ha, I _highly_ doubt that's possible for me," Chad said as he popped the collar of his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. Sonny rolled her eyes. "All right, well…" he continued. "I've got to get out of here. We serious actors have got some work to do. I'll, uh…come by later, right before out first class."

Sonny scowled, but nodded as she motioned for him to leave.

"Wow," Tawni marveled after Chad glided out the door.

"I know!" Sonny shook her head vigorously in agreement. "He's unbelievable!"

"Not him silly," Tawni said staring into her hand mirror. "My hair looks even prettier than usual!"

"Hmph," was Sonny's reply.

She was _not_ too thrilled about being such a conceited jerkthrob's dance partner.

_**A/N: **__So, whadja think? I will not continue if I think people don't like it, soo…_

_You know what to do!_

_Press that sweet little button that says "Review". (:_

_Constructive criticism is appreciated; bashing is not._


	2. A Dancing Disaster

_**A/N: **__So, here is Chapter two. Though I didn't get as many review as I'd hoped for the first Chapter, they WERE all positive, so I wrote a second chapter. Please review though, guys. You have no idea how much they mean to me; They are VERY inspiring and motivating. And thank you SO much, to those of you who did review. I sincerely appreciate every one._

_Anyway, the second chapter! Sort of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. (:_

_Forgot this last time…_

**DISCLAIMER:**__I do NOT own _Sonny With a Chance_!

_**Chapter 2: A Dancing Disaster**_

Sonny frowned, staring at her reflection in Tawni's full-length mirror. She was in their dressing room. Tawni and Josh would be back form their class soon, and Chad would be by to walk with Sonny to their first dance lesson. And he would see her…like this.

Sonny groaned as she, once again, dumped out the entire contents of the "emergency bag" she kept at _So Random!_. There was a spare pair of black tights, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, some makeup, and a black high-wasted skirt. The only other things that had been in their was what she was wearing; Little black gym shorts and a tight gray tank top. Sonny figured she might as well be naked. But the dress, leggings, and heels she'd sported before changing just wouldn't do. The teenagers had been advised to wear very comfortable clothes during their classes, and this was the only "comfortable" thing Sonny had at the studio. She also had no way to get home and change- or enough time, so she threw a robe over her revealing ensemble, forcing herself to stop thinking about something she couldn't fix.

Sonny leaned into the mirror and slicked on a fresh coat of pink lip-gloss and refreshed her eyeliner. Then she bent over and pulled her brown curls into a little bouncy bun on the top of her head.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Come in," Sonny called, glancing at the door. Behind it was a pair of sparkly blue eyes and an ego.

"Hey," Sonny said as Chad strolled into the room.

"Ready to go?" He inquired, looking skeptically at Sonny's pink bathrobe.

"Oh, yeah," Sonny responded with a blush, slipping of the robe.

Chad's eyes grew when it fell to the floor. Those tiny black gym shorts showed off her lightly tanned legs perfectly, and the tank top hugged her every curve exactly the way it needed to: Just enough to make Chad forget who and where he was.

Sonny sighed, crimson taking over her cheeks once more. "I know it's a little…skimpy, but it's the _only_ comfy clothes I had around here." She was too embarrassed to understand that Chad was not scrutinizing, but gawking at her.

"I…uh, uh, It's uh…fine. Yeah, it's f-fine. N-no big deal. J-just shorts and sh-shirt, right?" he babbled, feeling like an idiot.

Sonny smirked, realizing the truth behind Chad's nervous reaction. "Are… you okay, Chad?" she said smugly.

"Y-yes, of course. Well, besides the fact that _you're_ my dance partner," Chad sneered, hiding his vulnerability.

A look of hurt took over Sonny's face, but she quickly replaced it with a glare. "Let's just get this over with!" She huffed as she stomped out of the room, Chad trailing behind her.

------

Sonny looked around as she and Chad entered the studio's huge sunroom; This was where the ball would be held, as well as their dance lessons. About twenty other couples occupied the area. She could see why all of the couples had been split into two different classes. Teaching forty teenagers the waltz would already be a handful. Too bad all of Sonny's friends were in the first class.

"Okay!" the instructor, a middle-aged slender lady with blond hair, announced. "It is time for all of you to learn the art of the Waltz! Now, everyone, face their partner."

Sonny and Chad turned to each other, locking eyes.

"Now, boys: place your right hand slightly beneath your partner's left shoulder blade."

All the guys, including Chad, did as instructed.

"Girls, put your left hand near your partner's right shoulder."

As Sonny slid her hand up Chad's shoulder shakily, chills went up and down his body. Was he _enjoying _this?

"And to finish off the position…Boys, prop your left elbow up softly. Girls, rest your right hand in his left."

Sonny felt a little shock of electricity as they concluded the basic Waltz position. She had to admit, she felt _awfully_ safe and comfortable in Chad's arms.

Chad held back a smile. They way Sonny fit so perfectly in his embrace was kind of endearing. _What_ was he thinking?

"Uh, Chad?" Sonny spoke softly, a hesitant look playing with her features. "I…I've never done the Waltz before, so I'll probably be horrible at it. I'm sorry, if I am."

Chad couldn't help but grin. She was so cute when she worried. _Stupid cute _he thought, but replied "Don't worry Sonny. I had to take lessons for _Mac Falls_, so I'm pretty much, well _amazing_ at it. I'll make sure you look good."

Sonny rolled her eyes, but looked relieved. "Okay. Good."

And the instructor went on, teaching them the Waltz box step. "Left foot forward, right foot side…"

Needless to say, Chad was amazingly flawless. And Sonny? Well, let's just say that she was the exact opposite.

"Ow!" Chad whimpered as Sonny crushed his foot with hers.

"I told you I'd be bad!" She defended.

And the rest of the class went like that; Complaining, arguing, the whole nine yards. It was _not_ a very good start.

------

"Jeeze, Monroe. I thought you were going to kill me back there," Chad teased as he walked Sonny to her dressing room.

"Look, I know I stink, okay?!" Sonny cried. "I'll just have to do some extra practice at home."

"Who will you dance with?" Chad questioned, raising an eyebrow. If she was going to practice with any guy, it'd be him. No dude danced with his Sonny…_Woah. MY Sonny? What has gotten into me?_

"I dunno," Sonny admitted. "My mom?"

"Does your mom know the Waltz?" Chad challenged.

"No…" she breathed, hanging her head.

"Look, why don't _I_ just come over? Then we can practice together," he suggested, shocked at his own words.

"_Really_?" Sonny said, just as surprised as Chad. "But Chad, you don't need any practice. You're great at it."

"I am, aren't I?" Chad simpered, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. He could be _so_ full of himself. _Sure, he's hot_ she allowed mentally. _But, still…_

"Anyway," Chad continued. "That's all the more reason for us to practice together. I can help you."  
Sonny's annoyed expression transformed into fake astonishment. "Chad Dylan Cooper wants to help me? Sounds like somebody cares…_again_," she teased.

"Well, I can't have you making me look like an idiot, you know," Chad lied, putting on a fake, cocky smile.

"I thought that wasn't possible?!" Sonny retorted, remembering his words from earlier that day.

"With you, it may be!" he shot back. It really was true. Just not in the way Sonny thought.

"Whatever," Sonny gave in as they approached her dressing room. "I guess I'll see you tonight. You can come by around seven."  
And she was gone. Inside her room gabbing with Tawni about how the lessons went.

Chad popped the sides of his zip up hoody, since he wasn't wearing his _Mackenzie Falls_ blazer.

_He_ had a date with Sonny Monroe. Sort of.

_**A/N: **__So, you like? I must admit, I'm pretty proud of this chapter myself. Haha. Anyway, if you want to find out what happens with Sonny and Chad's private lesson, you only have to do one thing…_

_REVIEW! Yup, that's right. Press that adorable button.(:_

_Thanks!_

_Constructive criticism is appreciated; bashing is not._


End file.
